The present invention relates to electrical plugs and sockets such as those used for releasably attaching computer cables and, more particularly, in a plug and socket wherein the plug has tabular projections on opposed ends and the socket has wire latches asasociated therewith pivotally mounted between raised members into bores therein for releasably engaging slots in the projections to hold the plug in the socket, to the latch for replacing one or both of the wire latches and in one embodiment releasable from the opposite end and comprising--a pivot rod disposed through and between the bores in the raised members; a body portion disposed between the bores in the raised members and including a bore therethrough by means of which the body portion is pivotally mounted on the pivot rod, the body portion having an engaging lip extending inward therefrom towards the projection when the plug is seated in the socket and disposed to snap over the projection in a first locking position to hold the plug in the socket, the engaging lip forming a horizontal stop surface over the projection and the pivot point formed by the bore in the body portion and the pivot rod therein, the body portion being pivotable to a second retracted position wherein the engaging lip is removed from engagement with the projection so that the plug can be removed; and, an operating arm carried by the body portion whereby the body portion can be moved between the first and second positions by the operating arm.
Computers and similar electronic devices typically employ multi-conductor plugs such as that indicated as 10 in FIG. 1 to attach peripheral devices and interconnect various components and subsystems. The plug 10 is inserted into its matching socket 12 and releasably held in place by a pair of wire latch assemblies 14. The plug 10 has outward-facing tabular projections 16 on the ends thereof. Each projection 16 has a "keyhole" slot 18 therein as best seen in the bottom view of FIG. 3. Adjacent each slot 18 as part of the socket 12 are a pair of raised members 20 each having a bore 22 therethrough. A wire latch 24, as best seen with reference to FIG. 2, has its ends inserted into each of the bores 22 so as to be pivotal between the raised or locked position shown in solid in FIG. 1 and the lowered or unlocked position shown ghosted in FIG. 1. As the latch 24 is raised into its locked position, the sides of the latch 24 move together, as indicated by the arrows 26 in FIG. 2, so as to snap into the slot 16 and remain there. This latching action normally requires a firm push against the latch 24.
Where there is direct and easy access to both ends of the plug 10, locking and unlocking of the above-described prior art wire latch assemblies 14 is fairly simple and straightforward. Many larger computer installations, however, employ such plugs and sockets internally for interconnection cables, and the like, in the manner depicted in FIG. 1; that is, one end and its associated latch assembly 14 is facing to the front with easy access while the other end and the latch assembly 14 associated therewith faces to the back so as to be virtually inaccessible for locking and unlocking the latch assembly 14. Moreover, the latching of the latch assembly 14 is something that can be easily overlooked or ignored by persons not realizing the importance of the plug being securely held in place.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a latch which can be substituted for the back wire latch 24 and be operated from the front in a front-to-back plug orientation such as depicted in FIG. 1 wherein the prior art wire latch is inoperable because of a lack of space for hand access for the required manipulation thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a latch which can be substituted for one or both of the wire latchs 24 which will automatically lock the plug in place as it is inserted and not require a separate locking movement on the part of the human making the insertion.